pact_web_serialfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexis
Alexis is a Practitioner and friend of Tiffany who has known Blake Thorburn since he ran away from home and underwent a tragic event. She's someone who wants to fix broken things and supports Blake during the contest with Conquest as part of Blake's circle and later on joins Rose. Appearance She's described as the shortest person a room with Blake and his friends, having faint red dots of acne at the edges of her hairline and other spots covered with makeup. She wore a jacket, her black hair was messy, and she has dentures where she's missing teeth. Diary Girl injured her with very severe cuts and later Blake pushed a spirit bird inside of her, turning her skin pale, her eyes black from corner to corner and the edges of the shadows on her face and body darker and rougher. Personality Alexis is a person who enjoys putting broken things back together and was one of the first people Blake met and befriended. She smokes when she's nervous and avoids smiling without cover to avoid showing her dentures. She's protective of Blake and Tiffany, both under her charge, and on good terms with everyone. History Before the Story At some point a few years prior to the story Alexis met and comforted Blake after a traumatic experience, becoming the person he was closest to. She also saved Tiffany from spiraling downwards in her life and got her into school. Toronto Arc After Blake returns to Toronto she introduced him to Tiffany, and offered him a chance at a threesome that he passed on. When Blake later tells them about the supernatural world, she becomes a practitioner and aids him in the contest until she's shot by a construct of Diana Thompson and put out of action. She later watches as Blake confronts the Abstract Demon, noting the void inside her as the connections were cut. To this end she follows Rose back to Jacob's Bell, meeting Mags, and then the Hillglades House's Library. Return to Jacob's Bell After the council meeting she has a declaration of war given to her and goes to the bathroom to smoke. Later on she's with the others, when Rose is planning to use Barbatorem and notes that something has entered the home and Blake appears in the mirror. As they no longer remembered him, they saw him as an enemy. Despite the fact that she noticed the work done on his arms was hers and their compatible memories, she still rejected him. Afterwards Blake is sealed and the escapes when Alister Behaim attacks the home. When he returns Alexis finally talks to Blake about how conflicting everything is, seeing her work turning him into something less than human, but he was grateful for her since he didn't have the ability to create while his friends did and she made him feel alive. Alexis has to go out for a smoke afterwards only to be called back in before the rest of the Thorburn Family arrived and later confronted by Peter about the symbols on the floor. The conversation eventually drives her to go smoke and then upstairs, where she bumps into Ellie before going into hiding in Rose's Study before Blake tells her the Witch Hunters are there. They attempt to fend them off with summonings and goblins, but Diary Girl gets bounced back and attacks them. Alexis tells Blake to leave and help Rose and not to trust his instincts before he gets shunted out of the house due to breaking the last mirror to save them. In the aftermath she wore the hand mirror and refused to let Blake see her face as she moved slowly through the house, eventually being unable to move when they came under assault due to losing too much blood to strengthen the library. Blake shoved one of his spirit birds inside of her to give her more power, but it changed her appearance and left her feeling hollow and incomplete. She used the power to draw a rune that sparked a fire when Pizza Man crashed into the television, driving him and the Faceless Woman away. She then retreated with the rest up the stairs and took refuge in the Library after using Ofuda to kill the mountain-man Other. Inside she helped to hold off the Bane, but when Blake suggested setting fire to a section of the house and opened a dialogue she was about to say something when he warned her not to mention anything about his existence because of a connection they had when he donated a spirit-bird to her. She shuts up on it so she didn't give anything way, but the trust she had with him took a hit. Inside Limbo, after they set up the return gate, she tried to wake up Roxanne, but the child panicked due to an incident and pulled a knife, cutting into the tip of her nose and palms. Alexis calmed her down and then bandaged the wound before helping to construct his new body. Later on she falls into the Abyss with the others due to Faysal and goes missing during the final battle with Barbatorem, with the abyss revealing she was killed by falling to her death. Category:Characters Category:Practitioners